So Happy Together
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: Dumbledore has gotten out of hand with all the dances. So when Hermione and Ron drag Harry to them, he will make the best of it. Better than it sounds, horrible at sums. Oneshot. MATURE CONTENT! EXPLANATORY SMEX!


An eighteen-year-old Harry watched the dance from all corners of his eyes, then rolled them. Dumbledore had gone out of control. This was the fourth dance this year and it was only December. He hadn't gone to the first two, for many reasons, but when he had realized the teachers who were chaperoning... He had wanted to go less. But Hermione and Ron, currently dating, had dragged him to the last dance, saying that even if he didn't ask someone he would find some one at the dance, and then dragged him to this one. Needless to say he had come to both dances and ended up in the same exact spot; leaning against the wall, arms crossed, not dancing. Sure he had gotten plenty of pretty girls that wanted to dance with him, and if it had been a year ago he probably would have said yes, but he had turned them all down.

Last year, before he left with Ron and Hermione, he had gotten to kiss Ginny one last time. And that was when he realized he didn't like Ginny as much as he thought he did, the kiss not having felt right. So when he got back, he broke it off with her for good. Which she had been more than okay, having fallen for someone else while he was gone. Harry was glad she wasn't upset with him and that the break up was not painful for either of them. But not feeling right with Ginny wasn't the only reason he had broken up with her. He had dated Cho for a little while but when he would kiss her, it still didn't feel right.

When he had gone to St. Mungos to visit Snape once he had been holding his hand, talking to him. "I don't know what to do Snape," he said. "I... I think I'm gay. Is that normal?" he asked, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. He felt the mans hand squeeze his, and his heart jumped. He had really hoped the man didn't wake up while he was holding his hand. But the man had just rolled towards Harry, leaving Harry speechless. Things had almost continued like that for a month. Harry would visit him every Monday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday. It was alot, but he had never been busy and always worried. And that's when his crush had formed. Soon he wasn't just visiting, he was sleeping there. The nurses would keep extra clothes for him so that he could stay there with him almost every night.

One night around midnight, he had gotten brave as he enlarged Snapes hospital bed and laid next to him. He sure had been brave when he lied next to him but he showed his Gryffindor courage when he leaned in and placed a kiss on the mans lips. At first it was quick so that in case Snape woke up, he wouldn't know. But when he remained still, Harry swooped down for another kiss that was longer, and that's when he knew. He knew that Snape was the one he wanted... If only the man hadn't hated him. The next day, Harry opened his eyes and found Snape starring back at him. "What are you doing laying next to me, Potter?" he asked. But his tone was different. It was almost as if all he wanted was an answer and not for him to get out.

"I-I... Uh," he had sputtered and luckily at that moment the nurse had come in. He had slipped out of the room, unnoticed.

That had been the last time he had seen Snape before school had started. He mostly chose to go back to school just to finish what he started but when he heard that Snape would be returning, he had to at least make a valiant effort in getting the man to like him.

So now he watched the man out of the corner of his eyes. He was talking to Dumbledore, champagne flute in hand. He gave the old man a small, forced, smile, sipped his drink, and eyed Harry. Their eyes met and Harry blushed. They held their eyes there for seconds but what felt like an eternity, neither backing down. Finally Severus broke the eye contact, having to answer the man standing next to him.

"No, I haven't told him, Albus," he said, almost annoyed.

"Why not, Severus? This is his last year here. If you don't tell him soon, you may never get the chance," he said, truly concerned that if Snape did not tell Harry of his feelings, he would regret it.

"Exactly," he said. "And Potter will not have to deal with his older potions professor chasing after him like some hormonal teenager." He eyed Harry again, before looking back at the man. "No, I won't be telling him any time soon," he sipped his drink again and suddenly wished for something with more of an alcohol content.

Much of the night rolled on and Harry couldn't take it any more. He didn't know what it was but for some reason he just couldn't take standing against the wall as he made his way over to where Snape and Dumbledore standing.

Severus watched as the boy cut through the hall, no doubt coming over to talk to Dumbledore. The champagne flute refilled itself as it had all night. He raised it to his lips and just before he could sip the champagne, it was knocked from his hand, smashing to the floor, by Harry. He looked to the boy, who looked back with what almost looked like lust, and was about to give him detention when he felt warm lips touch his cold, champagne ridden ones.

Harry closed his eyes as he pushed his lips onto Snape's. He felt the man stiffen under him. He pushed against him harder and ran his tongue along his lips, tasting the champagne. He broke the kiss and saw the man looking at him, awe struck.

"I will leave you two alone," Dumbledore said with a wink and went off.

"Can we... Talk? Maybe in your personal chambers?" Harry said.

Severus was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say... The boy that he had fallen for the moment he woke up to find him laying next to him in a bed, having had a dream the night before about kissing the boy. Ever since then, that had been all he dreamt about. Was he dreaming again? The man nodded and Harry followed him as they walked out of the hall, not caring who was seeing them, especially after the kiss, knowing that anyone could have seen them.

Harry had slipped his arm around Severus' as soon as they were out of the hall. Unfortunately, that didn't last long as Harry would have liked. His head hit hard against the cold stone as Severus pushed him against the wall, hands over his head. Their faces were barely an inch apart as they looked into each others eyes. "Hi..." he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Why did you kiss me, Potter?" He asked. He never was one to let people play with his feelings without harsh punishment. "Was it some cruel joke? Kiss me in front of almost the entire student body and for once in your pathetic school life, render me speechless?" he spat.

"No, Severus-"

"Don't... Call me that. You have yet to earn that right." Severus pushed his wrists harder into the wall for emphasis and got closer. Evern though he was trying to make a point, all he wanted to do was kiss him again, for real this time.

Harry rolled his eyes and began again. He wasn't going to give up on him, not when he obviously cared. "I kissed you because I wanted to, not caring who was watching. And I knew you were gay because when you let me into your pensieve, I could tell you were gay by the way you were sort of repulsed when my mother confronted you about liking her. I tell you the truth when I say, I kissed you because I have been falling for you, since I stayed with you at St. Mungos," he said, almost guilty for kissing him that day.

There was a moment of silence and all they did was stare into each others eyes. Snape wanted to make the first move but had a feeling that if he did, a bunch of kids would pop out from the corner and tease him for how he fell for it. Harry saw the uncertainty in his eyes and smiled as he craned his neck and kissed him again. But this time the kiss was much different. Harry heard the groan from deep inside the mans throat as he kissed him back and he knew he was going to give into him. Severus let his grip loosen and he wrapped his left arm around the young mans waist but Harry threaded his left hand with the mans right. Harry slipped his tongue into Severus' mouth and they both moaned at the feeling. Harry reluctantly broke the kiss to look into the mans eyes.

"I-I... Uh," he said and tried to explain but was taken aback by the smirk that crossed Severus' lips.

"Is that all you ever say, Harry?" he asked and Harry felt a pang in his stomach. Oh, he could get used to the way 'Harry' rolled off the mans tongue. "Those are the same exact... Lack of words you used the day you woke up in my hospital bed," he said.

That made Harry's heart pang this time. He had remembered that day. He had instilled it into his brain, right down to the exact words, or lack of them, he said when Harry had been caught. "You remember..." he said stupidly and immediately blushed. He Looked down, finally noticing the intimate embrace they were in.

Severus scoffed. "Of course I remember. It's not every day you wake up from a near death experience, not knowing where you are or when you are, the Boy Who Lived and saved your life, lying in bed with you, having dreamt of him the night before," he said, practically spilling his guts and mentally kicking himself for doing so. Why the he hell did he just say all that? The man that hated feelings was practically wearing his heart in his sleeve in a Hogwarts corridor. He watched as Harry smiled. Oh that smile.

Harry seperated from his arms and jogged lightly, with a smile, towards Severus' room, having memorized the way. Severus noticed how his vision seemed to go into slow motion as if he was inside some movie where the girl started to run and the guy would follow. Harry rounded the corner, giggling then turned back. "Come on," he said and at that moment he reminded both of them of a Nymph. Severus rolled his eyes and followed the boy to his own room. Shouldn't HE be the one leading the way?

The next week was spent with each other. Snape would be correcting papers and suddenly feel a set of lips on his neck. Harry had translated the password, which had been in parsel tongue, and came in whenever he wanted, but that was fine with Severus. He had a lot of fun kissing the boy. They would allow them selves to get lost in their kisses, loving the sensation every touch would bring. Which was as far as they had gone.

Severus watched as all the kids left for their Christmas holidays, not doubting that his new partner was some where amongst them. He walked down to his rooms, sort of hurt that Harry hadn't said goodbye to him. But he wouldn't tell him that. And when he got back, he would just act like the vacation never happened. He walked into his quarters and saw a robed figure sitting on his couch, book in hand.

"Harry!" he said, a little too happy for his liking. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Severus, you act tough but I know you're a big softie," he said as he closed his book and stood up to hug the man. "And I chose to stay here with you. We have only gotten limited time in the past week and this way, we have two weeks, all to our selves," he said.

"You didn't have to waste an entire two weeks of time with your only family to spend with me," he said sweetly and kissed the boy on the head.

Wow, did he love this side of him. "Well, after you get your Christmas present, you'll be glad I did," he said with a smile that was just so Slytherin.

"You are cruel to make me wait until Christmas morning to unwrap you," he said seductively and kissed him, slipping his hand under the shoulder of the boys robe and finally realized, he was naked underneath.

"Oh, that's not your present. But if you would like to unwrap me. Be my guest," he said pulling himself flush against the mans body. He wrapped his arms around the mans stomach and Severus cupped his cheeks.

"We have only been together for a week, I don't want to base our entire relationship on sex," he whispered, making Harry go weak.

"You don't? Damn it. I was only in it for the mind blowing sex. Severus, I have liked you for too long to care what our relationship is based on, as long as I am with you. I would like it to be based on love-"

"That's what I would like too," he said quietly, but not quite a whisper. "And trust," he said, having too many relationships end because of lies.

Harry smiled. "Then trust me when I say, I would love for you to take me to bed right now and not let me go until I can barely move," he said and the man laughed.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Not when I have been fantasizing for so long," he whispered then gave a wicked grin. He turned around and started to walk towards the bedroom. When he was about to cross the threshold he stopped for a moment and let his robe fall to the ground. He put both his hands on either side of the door frame. He heard an intake of breath come from the man across the room. He looked over his right shoulder only slightly so that he could only see him out of the corner of his right eye. He smiled and walked into the room.

Severus stayed still for a minute. How had he learned to become so seductive? He kicked off his shoes and stripped himself of everything except his pants as he walked to the bedroom.

When he entered his room, Harry wasn't on his bed like he thought he would be. But he didn't get a chance to know where the younger wizard was as the boy practically jumped him, dragging him to the bed.

Harry kissed him with an intensity. What he had said to his lover before hadn't been a lie. He had been waiting for this for too long. And of course he didn't want their relationship to be based solely on sex but he did want him so badly.

"Mm," Harry moaned into the kiss.

Severus, without breaking the kiss, eased him down onto the bed. He felt like he had waited longer than Harry. When he was in the hospital, he spent the entire time dreaming about Harry. At first it had been their usual hateful relationship where he would take joy in calling him names or embarrassing him. But soon it developed and he never knew why. He found himself falling in love with the Harry in his head, that wasn't much different to the real Harry. And the night before he woke up, he had been dreaming about making love to the boy. Only to wake up and find him in his bed. It was... surprising to say the least. Ever since that day, he had been in love with the boy, not being able to control himself.

Severus trailed Harry's torso with his fingers as if he were afraid to break him. His left hand slipped under the boy and onto the small of his back as his right hand intertwined with Harry's left. He wanted to make sure he enjoyed every bit of Harry. They had been together for a week and he still couldn't believe he had the boy to himself. Even after he would sit by the fire with Harry in his arms, he still couldn't believe it.

Harry was thankful that Severus was going slow. He had never done this before and all though he was sure that this was what he wanted, more sure than ever before, he was still nervous. He was afraid he wouldn't live up to some sort of standards the teacher had. Or that he would make a mistake and turn the man off. Either way, he wanted his first time to be perfect and with the man he had grown to love.

He felt Severus' body ease down so that his full weight was on top of him and their chests touched, adding to the heat of the already steamy room. Harry let their tongues dance together a little longer before he started unbuttoning the slightly tight pants Severus had on, with one hand. He fumbled with them for while, as he blushed nervously, before they were gone. Harry realized Severus must have spelled them away.

"There's no need to be nervous, Harry. I won't hurt you," he whispered in his ear, the cool breath hitting Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes and arced his back towards his lover.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," he whispered back. Immediately after he said it, he regretted it.

Severus looked into his eyes and Harry blushed slightly. The heavy breathing and sensual touches stopped. "What exactly are you afraid of?" he asked sort of taken back by the piece of information.

"I'm not sure really," he said, not wanting to keep any thing from his lover. "I think I'm afraid I'm gonna make a mistake. This is my first time."

Severus' eyes widened. He hadn't known that. He had no inkling that Harry was a virgin, except maybe now. With the way Harry was, he thought even if it was with a girl, his virginity would have been taken. He was more than attractive and it would put shame to him if you were to say he was seductive, because he had his own seduction that was so much more than other people. He obviously didn't even know how to use it yet. He relaxed over Harry. "Just do what comes naturally and follow me," he said as he kissed him again. He still didn't know how Harry's feelings went from seductive to scared. He hadn't been worried about this before.

Harry did as he was told and did what came naturally. He took his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. He ran his hands down Severus' torso, realizing how much slimmer the man had gotten. If he didn't know any better, he would think the man was an overly tall, broad and muscly woman. He had an hour glass figure, that was much wider than a woman's, much like Harry's. Ever since the war ended and Snape had often from his coma, he had slimmed, working on his figure. Harry had watched him, seeing him every day and watching his clothes become to big on him for a little bit before he would cast at them and they would fit like they were supposed to.

Severus felt the boy run his fingers down his now slim figure and he felt the boy stop moving and then continue against the kiss as he was clearly lost in thought. He knew what about. He had drastically slimmed over the short time he had been out of his coma. He knew that was what Harry was thinking. He hadn't known why he had even cared. No matter how slim or appealing his body looked, it was a face that attracted a good man or even a personality. Unfortunately he had never had much of either.

Without warning, Harry rolled so that he was on top of the man. It was sort for perfect the way they were almost fitted to each other. Harry, having grown, was only slightly shorter than his lover, not more than three inches.

Harry started to grind into Severus and he moaned instantly at the pleasure he was causing. Even though he had masturbated before, he was still new to this kind of pleasure, especially with another person. He had to stop for a moment before he continued, the pleasure being too much for him, which he did more than once.

Severus rolled them back over and continued to thrust his hips so that their cocks rubbed together. He listened to Harry pant as he squirmed. He took the man by surprise when he wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Fuck, Sev... harder," he moaned. He was sort of glad he and Severus had taken the time to talk about the fact that he had been nervous. After that, he felt better, and so much more able. He had gotten more confident.

Harry ground into him harder, making Severus moan as well. The room was becoming steamy as they started to sweat. Harry broke the kiss to moan, making little noises that were driving Severus mad. He leaned down and licked and nipped up Harry's collar bone and neck. That made him elicit more noises. He felt Harry thrash as he couldn't make up his mind at what he wanted to do. He would kiss him then let go and squirm a bit before throwing his arms around the man, pressing him into him.

Harry grabbed his lovers hand and slowly led his hand down his body and stopped when it touched his cock. He wanted him to touch him so badly. As Severus stroked the length of the boy he realized just how grown he was. He was so much bigger than he thought he would be, he was just about a half an inch shorter than his.

He heard Harry hiss in pleasure and wasn't sure he could take anymore. He wanted to just take him already. He felt Harry turn them so that he was on top once again. He kissed his way down the man, only stopping to tongue Severus' nipple lightly. He heard the sharp in take of breath come from the man under him and he knew he hadn't made a mistake.

He finally made his way down and clamped his mouth down on his lovers tall erection. Harry was, no doubt, impressed by the size, but he had a feeling he would be. He licked down his shaft and finally took as much of the man into his mouth as possible. The man thread his fingers through Harry's hair, lightly. He didn't push his head down like Harry thought, but it was just a loving gesture.

Severus felt beads of sweat on his back and stomach. His breathing hitched and if Harry didn't stop his ministrations, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Harry felt pre-cum leak into his mouth just as Severus pulled him back up an kissed him, tasting himself on his lips. It was arousing, to say the least. He rolled the boy over, in what seemed to be a fight for domination, but they both knew Severus would win in the long run.

He listened to the boy as he whispered something and he moaned. Harry grabbed his hand and guided it down to his hole and the man could feel the thick liquid that coated his hole. He wanted to ask the boy where in the hell he learned that spell but he didn't. Instead he slipped a finger inside him and watched as the boys face scrunched in discomfort. With one finger inside him, it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world and he knew it, but he slipped it in and out slowly before he added a second finger.

Harry relaxed and let his legs come up in a tented position to allow him better access. The uncomfortable feeling went away and he was now feeling pleasure. "Mm," he moaned as he started to rock against his lovers fingers. Severus let him go, letting him feel the pleasure before he felt the pain. Harry's movements started become needier. He rocked into him, harder, as fast as he could, screaming out. He rocked back, almost fully taking Severus' fingers completely out of him, then slammed back, crying out in... pain! Without easing into him, Severus had added a third finger, stretching Harry as much as he could without hurting to him too much.

The older man kissed a tear away that had fallen from Harry's face. Harry caught his lips and kissed him, marveling in how soft his lips were. He lightly reeled back and pushed back. His face scrunched once again, in pain. He did the motion again, determined to do it until it didn't hurt anymore. He did it one more time and moaned, his hands grabbing at the man above him.

"Sev... I … want you..." he said in between gasps and pants.

Severus didn't argue, he was too far gone with the writhing, squirming, beautiful body underneath him. He positioned himself under Harry, and pressed his tip into him. Harry hissed and arched his back off the bed towards his lover. He was angling his body and Severus slipped easier inside him. "Fuck..." Severus breathed. Harry was so god damn tight.

Harry winced in pain but kissed the man in assurance to continue. Severus slipped out and eased himself back in again.

"_Ssssssssiiiiethsssssssssthss..." _Harry moaned in parselmouth. He couldn't tell, but Severus could.

Severus moaned into the boy. That was incredibly attractive. He could tell he was moaning his name, but said nothing. He had always kept it a secret that he could speak parselmouth, of course Harry knew, and was thankful he could and could translate he was saying.

He sped his pace as the boy directed, but only slightly. "_More!"_ Harry ordered, but his lover had no problems taking the orders.

Harry felt his eyes roll back at the fact that he was finally doing this. He was finally losing his virginity and to the man he had always wanted to. He brought his arms back up and wrapped them around his lover, still moaning, as he peppered kisses allover his neck and chest.

Severus grabbed a hold of Harry's swollen cock and started pumping it. "Severus!" he moaned again, this time in plain English. Harry could feel his own walls wrapping around Severus and had never felt anything like it. "Can't hold... gonna... gonna—Fuck!" he bellowed as his back arched toward his lover and semen splattered his and Severus' stomach. He sank back in the mattress and felt his lover cum inside him.

Severus flopped down next to him, not wanting to crush him with practically falling on him. He let himself come down off his high for a minute before he looked over at Harry. The young man was still looking up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. His eyes were dazed with the pleasure he could still feel and was remembering. Harry turned over and lied his head on Severus' chest.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Will you please do the honor of a cleaning spell?"

The older man chuckled and flicked his wrist, and they were both clean.

"Thank you," he said with a laugh. "And thank you for a wonderful holiday." Severus rolled over so that he was on his side, Harry in his arms. "I believe it's you I should be thanking you. For a wonderful night," he said and kissed the raven-haired boy.

He smiled. "You are mistaken if you thought it was only one night. We are going to go to sleep, but when we wake up, it's my turn to top," he said as he turned around pressed his back to his lovers chest, grabbing his hand to drape it over his stomach.

Severus

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, horrible ending. I know I can do better, but seriously, I couldn't think of anything else. PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!<strong>


End file.
